


Zambonitaurs

by ladymurloc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Centaurification, Don't Read This, Don't do it, Gen, Zamboni, late night shit posting with the llybb crew, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymurloc/pseuds/ladymurloc
Summary: It's a Zamboni. But it's also a Centaur. Now with pictures.





	Zambonitaurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts), [MurmuredLullabye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurmuredLullabye/gifts).



> This is 100% because of the live and love big bang discord. I blame all of you, but especially creativesweets

It was late. Well after midnight by now, Yuuri figured. He had promised Yuuko that he would lock up and clean off the ice before he left for the evening, as usual. He had only gotten as far as getting the Zamboni out onto the ice when a loud crash from the office stopped him. 

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called as he climbed down and left the rink for a moment to investigate.

Finding nothing, Yuuri headed back. The Zamboni, still on the ice, began to shake violently. Yuuri could only stare in horror as it lurched upward, thick-limbed horse legs seeming to grow out from under it. 

_"What the fuck?"_ Yuuri muttered, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ [me](http://audioloop.tumblr.com/). @ [izzyisozaki](http://izzyisozaki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
